The Life History Of A Star
by morningafter2
Summary: Sango's father and Kagome's mother got married. Only problem is, Sango hates Kagome and her mom. Genre's off. CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. I Hate My Life!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or it's characters. No matter how much I would like to.  
  
  
  
SANGO'S JOURNAL  
  
  
  
Hey. I HATE MY LIFE!!!!! Father married this woman, Sanako (A/N: I took a liking to the name Taiga suggested. Thanks Taiga!!!) Higurashi, and all of a sudden, BAM! I have a step-sister my age, and a step-brother Kohaku's age! Kohaku's pretty happy about it, at least, as now his best friend, Kagome's (Kagome's the name of my SS.) little brother, who's the same age as Kohaku, is his step brother. We've moved into the Higurashi shrine, as well, meaning that we left of old home behind. (Cries) Other than that, I'm fine. My grades are pretty good (meaning that I haven't failed any tests lately), and Miroku's (Miroku is my best friend) not being as lecherous as usual. Maybe he feels sympathy for me? I gotta go. I have school tomorrow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango closed her journal. This was horrible! Of all the women in the world for Father to marry, why the HELL did it have to be this one? She wanted to throw something at the wall that separated hers and Kagome's rooms, but decided against it. Kagome had the room next to hers, meaning a TOTAL lack of privacy. Kohaku and Souta were sharing a room, and happy to do so. "Kagome. She and her family are ruining my life!" Sango thought angrily. "Mother died giving birth to Kohaku. It hurt, and I'm still sad about it, but we all got over it. But now that Tatsuya and her family have come into the picture, Mother is just going to fade into the background. I don't want that." She said softly, crying into her pillow.  
  
"Ane-ue? You awake?" Kohaku called from the other side of the door.  
  
"Come in, Kohaku." Sango replied, sitting up and wiping her tears away.  
  
Kohaku opened the door, and saw his sister, who looked like she had been crying. "An-ue? Is something the matter?" He asked, sitting down next to Sango, and laying his books on the bed.  
  
"No. Just thinking of Mother is all." She replied.  
  
"Oh. I was wondering, could you help me with my homework?"  
  
"Sure. I'd love to. What are you having trouble with?"  
  
"Math. It's really hard."  
  
"Yeah. I have trouble with Math as well."  
  
"See? I don't understand how to multiply decimals." (A/N: I had trouble with this for the longest time.)  
  
"Oh! Hehe, that's pretty hard. Let's see. Okay, multiply like you would normally." Sango instructed.  
  
"Like this?"  
  
"Yeah! Now, count how many numbers there are total to the right side of the decimals."  
  
"Four."  
  
"Right, now put a decimal that many spaces to the right!"  
  
"Wow! Thanks Ane-ue! You're a great teacher!"  
  
"Thank you Kohaku."  
  
Their conversation was interrupted by Father knocking on the door. "Kohaku, Sango, its time for dinner."  
  
"Yes father." They called.  
  
Sango sighed. "I don't want to go down, Kohaku. It'll mean facing Kagome, which is something I'm really not up for right now."  
  
"Why not, Ane-ue? I know you don't really like Kagome, but why don't you even want to see her? She's your step-sister, now." Kohaku was confused. Sango never acted this way.  
  
"Ah! Sango and Kohaku! So glad you could join us!" Sanako said, smiling as they walked into the dining room.  
  
"Kohaku! Over here!" Souta called, motioning for Kohaku to take the seat next to him.  
  
Kohaku looked over at Sango, who was still standing, and smiled when she nodded.  
  
Sango, looked grimly at the table. The only seat left was the one next to Kagome. Maybe she could get off with saying she had a headache and go to bed early.  
  
"Sango? Are you going to sit down?" Father asked. (I'm not giving him a name.)  
  
"Oh. Sorry. I have a headache. Perhaps I should skip dinner and go to bed?" Sango suggested.  
  
"I don't think it's wise to skip dinner, Sango. Eat, and then you may go to bed." Father said.  
  
Sango sighed and gave up. "Yes father." She glared at Kagome when she sat down, who, in return, did nothing.  
  
Dinner went by as usual. Kohaku and Souta talked nonstop about the latest video games, while the adults, being Father, Sanako, and the grandfather (Not giving him a name either), talked about politics. Kagome and Sango ate their dinner in silence.  
  
"Sango?" Kagome asked, breaking the silence between the two.  
  
"What?" Sango replied coldly, not looking up from her dinner.  
  
"Why do you hate me so much?"  
  
"None of your business." Sango finished off her dinner, and quickly ran up to her room, without waiting to be excused. When she got there, she locked her door, turned on a Black Sabbath CD (one of my fav's), and lay down on her bed, pretending that none of this crap had ever happened.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well?" Should I continue? Is it good or bad? Please review!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Why Do You Hate Me?

Disclaimers: Blah blah blah. You know who I do and don't own, don't you? HINT: My name is NOT Rumiko Takahashi. This is going to be a bit confusing to read. I'm not sure how to do this. After this chapter, I'm going to write the same thing twice each chapter, once in Kagome's POV, and once in Sango's POV. And maybe in someone else's POV. That won't happen often, if it does at all.  
  
  
  
KAGOME'S DIARY  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I don't understand why Sango hates Mom and me so much. She's so cold, and she never looks us in the eye. I've seen her at school a lot, she's in my grade, and she hangs out with the local pervert, Miroku. I wish she'd give us a chance, like Kohaku did. I guess I can see where she's coming from. But, still, I don't think that she should judge us so quickly, without even talking to us. G2g.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome closed her diary. It was somewhere around eight at night, and she was expecting to be called for dinner soon. She knew Sango was in her room, because she heard Kohaku, her new step-brother, asking for his sister. Kagome didn't want to eavesdrop, but she heard Sango and Kohaku's discussion, anyway. Sango was apparently upset, and said that she was thinking about their mother. Kohaku asked if she could help with is math homework, and after that, Kagome just zoned out.  
  
"Hey, Kagome! Mom says to call you for dinner!" Souta said from the other side of her door.  
  
"Coming, Souta." Kagome replied.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome slowly walked downstairs, and saw that Sango and Kohaku weren't down yet. She took her seat, across from Souta, ensuring that Sango (since Kohaku always sat with Souta) was sitting next to her.  
  
"Kagome, dear. Could you help me set the table?" Sanako asked.  
  
"Sure Mom." Kagome said.  
  
~*~  
  
The table was set, and Sango and Kohaku had just come down. As expected, Kohaku took the seat next to Souta, leaving Sango with only one option.  
  
"I don't feel well, Father. May I skip dinner and go to bed?" Sango asked.  
  
"Or maybe two." Kagome thought grimly.  
  
"I don't think it's wise to skip dinner. Eat, and then you may go to bed." Her father replied.  
  
Kagome knew exactly what Sango was up to. She was trying to get out of sitting next to her. She was hurt, to say the least. Did Sango really hate her that much?  
  
As Sango sat down, she glared at Kagome, who resisted the urge to run crying out of the room.  
  
"Sango?" She asked, cautiously.  
  
"What?" Sango's answer was rude and cold, like everything she said to them lately.  
  
"Why do you hate us so much?" Kagome asked, hurt by Sango's coldness.  
  
"None of your business." Was Sango's reply.  
  
Sango finished her dinner, and ran up to her room, leaving Kagome stunned.  
  
"Thank you for dinner, Mom." Kagome said, running upstairs to her room.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome sat in her room, and listened as Sango put on a Black Sabbath CD. They were one of her least favorite bands. Ozzy Osbourne scared her, and she wasn't really into that kind of music, anyway. Instead of going to the next room and asking Sango to turn it off, which would be rude, she got out her portable CD player, and put on a BoA CD. Much better.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ending notes: Well? Kagome's version ain't great, deal with it. And, yes, this is just the first chapter, only revolving around Kagome. 


	3. School Days

Disclaimers: C'mon, folks! You know who I do and don't own!!!!! This chapter is going to be split into two parts. First part being Sango's chapter, and second being Kagome's chapter. And I'll be answering the (very few) reviews I got at the bottom. Oh yeah, the journal (in Kagome's case, Diary) entries are at the bottom of each girl's respective chapter part thingy. Did that make ANY sense?  
  
  
  
Sango's Chapter  
  
  
  
The next day, Sango was in a bad mood. Everyone kept their distance, except for Miroku, her best friend, who put up with great amounts of abuse when she was like this. But he wouldn't even grope her, for fear of what she would do as revenge.  
  
"Sango? SANGO? Anyone in there?" Miroku asked, waving his hand in front of her face. It was lunchtime, and as it was sunny out, everyone was eating outside. Sango and Miroku were eating under a giant oak tree that blocked the sun.  
  
Sango grabbed his arm in mid wave and twisted it slightly, as payback for interupting her thoughts. Everyone said they made a cute couple, but she just shrugged it off. "I'm here, Miroku. Now, what did you want?" She growled.  
  
"Ouch! What are you trying to do, twist my arm off? I just wanted to talk!" Miroku said, pulling his arm away, with more than a little difficulty.  
  
"Actually, yes. And what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Well, for starters, why you're so grumpy. Is it that time of the month?" Miroku asked.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!" Sango yelled, tackling Miroku top the ground.  
  
"Joke! Joke!!!! MERCY!!!!" Miroku begged, trying desperately to get out of his female friend's deathgrip.  
  
"Fine. You wanna know why I'm in such a bad mood?" Sango let go of Miroku.  
  
Miroku nodded, afraid to say anything else, in case he pissed Sango off again.  
  
"It's Kagome Higurashi and her family."  
  
"Hm? What's wrong with them? A friend of mine, Inuyasha, is Kagome's boyfriend, and he doesn't see anything wrong with her, or her family."  
  
"Yeah, well Kagome isn't his step-sister, now, is she?"  
  
"Oh. Don't like not being the only girl around?"  
  
"It's not that. Before Father married Mrs. Higurashi, he talked about Mother. Now, no one ever even says her name. Every time I bring her up, someone changes the topic. Everyone's forgetting her! Mrs. Higurashi is replacing Mother!" Sango said, tears coming to her eyes.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry, Sango. I didn't know. I shouldn't have asked. If there's anything I can do to help, just ask." Miroku replied, his eyes shining with sympathy.  
  
"Well, you could take me places, you know, to keep me away from the shrine. Father doesn't approve of my being alone to much." Sango suggested.  
  
"Take you out? Are you sure? And what makes you think your father will let me take you anywhere?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure, and I don't think Father will have any objections." Sango answered each of his questions.  
  
"Well, okay. If that's what you want. How often do you want to go out?"  
  
Sango laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing! It's just. when you say it like that, it sounds like we're, you know!"  
  
"Oh. So how often DO you want to go out?"  
  
"As often as possible!"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"NOT LIKE THAT!!!! I just want to get away from the Higurashi's for a while." Sango looked angry, and for a second, Miroku thought she was going to tackle him again. But then she smiled.  
  
"Okay. How about tonight?" Miroku suggested.  
  
"Sure! Where will we go?" Was Sango's answer.  
  
"I dunno. Here and there, I guess."  
  
"Like Hell Father'll let me out if I tell him that."  
  
"How about a movie?"  
  
"There any new ones?"  
  
"Nope. Except that new anime movie, um, what's it called again?"  
  
"That one Kohaku's obsessing about? I think it's a movie to an anime series, called Slayers. Slayers the motion picture, I think." Sango laughed, picturing Miroku watching small-chested Lina Inverse and slutty dresser, Nahga fighting.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Nothing. Have you ever. SEEN the Slayers anime?" Sango said, laughing harder.  
  
"No. Why? There something I should know?" Miroku was getting a bit scared.  
  
"Just that the two main characters in this anime, Lina and Nahga, are, well, never mind! You'll see tonight!" Sango couldn't finish her sentence, because she burst into another fit of laughter.  
  
"Oh boy. If this can get Sango to laugh on a bad day, then I'm either dead, or in for an incredible amount of embarrasment." Miroku muttered.  
  
"Yo, Miroku. Mind if Kagome and I sit here?" Inuyasha came up to the couple, looking at them like they were mad. (A/N: Who wouldn't? I mean, Miroku's talking to himself, and Sango's laughing her head off!)  
  
"Kagome?" Sango stopped laughing at this, and looked up, to see her new step-sister standing with a guy who was apparently Inuyasha.  
  
"Um, well, that is." Miroku was interupted by Sango.  
  
"Sure. Sit down." She said, pulling a book called 'The Life History Of A Star' (I don't own this book, either.) out of her bag and opening it.  
  
"The Life History Of A Star? That's one of my favorite books!" Kagome exclaimed, sitting down next to Sango.  
  
"Yeah. It's cool. Kristin's life is kinda like mine." Sango said, not looking up.  
  
"So, Miroku, you got a date tonight?" Inuyasha always asked this question, just to bug Miroku.  
  
"Actually, yes."  
  
This caught Inuyasha off guard. "Oh? With who?"  
  
"Oh boy." Sango muttered.  
  
"Sango."  
  
"Sango? As in Sango, your best friend?" Inuyasha asked, looking confused. (A/N: Awwwww. Inuyasha's so cute when he's confused!)  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Congratulations, Sango! Where are you going?" Kagome smiled.  
  
"Hn. We're going to see the new Anime movie, Slayers, the motion picture." Sango still didn't look up from her book.  
  
"An anime movie?" Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"Yeah. So what? Not like there's anything else to see, that we haven't seen ten times already." Sango said defensively.  
  
"You mean you've gone to movies together before?" Kagome asked.  
  
"He's my best friend, so what?"  
  
Their lively (yeah right!!!) conversation was interupted by the bell, telling students to go back to their classes.  
  
Kagome headed to English, Miroku went to Science, Inuyasha to History, and Sango went to Math.  
  
"Yes!!! For the first time since the marriage, I get to get away from the Higurashi's!" Ssango cheered.  
  
Hey. Sango again. Guess what?! Miroku's taking me to see a movie tonight! The reason I'm so excited is that I'll finally get away from the Higurashi's for a while! Father didn't even ask where we're going!!! G2g!!!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Kagome's chapter (This is basically Sango's chapter, only revolving around Kagome.)  
  
  
  
The next day (at lunch), Kagome was depressed. Her attempt to talk to Sango last night had sunk like a lead balloon.  
  
"Yo. Kagome, what up? Ya look upset." Inuyasha said, sitting at the table next to his girlfriend.  
  
Kagome sighed. "You know my new step-sister?"  
  
"Uh, Sango. She's Miroku's friend, right?"  
  
"Yeah. That's her. She's so cold! She won't even look at me! She probably hates me! but I don't know why." Kagome explained.  
  
"Why don't you talk to her?"  
  
"She won't listen!"  
  
"We could try. She and Miroku are eating under that tree over there."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Sure. Why not?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Yo. Miroku. Mind if we sit here?" Inuyasha asked, looking at his friend like he was crazy. Which was no wonder, as Miroku was talking to himself, and Sango was laughing her head off.  
  
"Well.." Miroku seemed hesitant.  
  
"It must be me. He knows that Sango doesn't like me, and doesn't want to upset her." Kagome thought.  
  
"Sure. Sit down." Sango interrupted, pulling a book out of her bag.  
  
It was obvious to Kagome that Sango didn't want to talk, but she tried anyway. "The Life History Of A Star? That's one of my favorite books!"  
  
"Hn. Yeah. Kristen's life is kinda like mine." Was Sango's reply.  
  
"Hey, Miroku. Got a date tonight?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome sighed. Inuyasha asked Miroku this question whenever they saw each other.  
  
"Yes, actually." Miroku replied, looking smug.  
  
"Oh? With who?" Inuyasha was surprised.  
  
Oh boy." Sango muttered softly enough that only Kagome, who was sitting right next to her, heard.  
  
"Sango."  
  
"Sango? As in your best friend, Sango?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"All the girls say Sango and Miroku are meant to be, but they don't think so. Sango must have asked him out just to get away from us. Why does she hate me so much?" Kagome thought sadly. But she quickly hid her frown and smiled up at Sango. "Congrats, Sango! Where are you going?" She asked.  
  
"Hn. To see the new anime movie, Slayers; the motion picture." Sango replied, still not looking up from her book.  
  
"An anime movie?" Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"Yeah. Not like there's anything we haven't already seen." Sango shot back, angry that Inuyasha was questioning their taste.  
  
"So you've been to movies with each other before?" Kagome asked.  
  
"He's my best friend, so what?" Sango replied.  
  
The bell rang, and everyone headed off to their classes. Kagome was depressed again. "Yet another failed attempt to talk to Sango." She said, hanging her head.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
At school today, Inuyasha and I ate lunch with Sango and Miroku. When I tried to talk to her, she just buried herself in her book! And guess what?! She even asked Miroku out, just to get away from us! (Us meaning Mom, Souta, and me) I wonder if Miroku knows. Probably. They're best friends, after all. I gotta go. Dinner time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Now! Time to answer reviews!  
  
  
  
ViRgO - Thanks! And I know Tatsuya's a boy name. Just a fill in name until I can come up with something better.  
  
Chibi-youkai - I like Sango and Kohaku a lot as well! Don't worry, Sango has a decent reason for being so rude to Kagome. It's explained in Sango's half of this chapter. And I'm glad my fanfic caught your attention.  
  
Taiga - I know there are a few errors, but that's to be expected, as I'm just a kid. Once again, I know Tatsuya'sa guy name. But I couldn't think of anything else. I'm changing it soon, don't worry. Thanks for pointing my errors out to me. I owe ya! And I'll change them soon, promise! 


	4. The Hell That Is My Life

Disclaimer: You already know this! Why do I have to repeat myself?????? Oh well. Oh yeah, Avril Lavigne lyrics used in Sango's part of the chapter. I don't own 'em.  
  
  
  
Sango's chapter  
  
  
  
Sango was getting ready for her 'date' with Miroku. They were going to see the anime movie, Slayers the motion picture, then they were going to get some dinner at McDonalds, and last, it was off to the bookstore. She took off her school uniform, which she never bothered to take off unless she was going somewhere, and pulled out a pair of black jeans with flames going up the sides of the legs (A/N: Saw my friend wearing a pair of jeans like this and loved 'em.), and a dark red shirt that said 'femme fatale' (yeah, my friend wore these, too.). She heard a knock on her door.  
  
"Sango? It's Kagome. Can I come in?"  
  
Sango sighed. Kagome was honestly the last person she wanted to talk to, but was getting the whole night away from her, so Sango let her in, and decided to be civil, just this once. "Sure, come on in, Kagome. I thought you were having friends over."  
  
Kagome walked in while Sango had her back turned, and saw a giant scar on Sango's back. "Yeah. But I came to talk to you. That's a bad scar. How did you get it?" She asked.  
  
"Hm? It's still there, then? I guess it didn't heal well. I got it in a fight." Sango explained, turning around once she had her shirt on. (A/N: Hehehe. I'll bet the guys out there thought I'd give them something to drool about. Tough.)  
  
"Oh my. Is it alright? It looks like someone stabbed you." Kagome asked, worried.  
  
"Actually, that's what happened. It's fine." Sango was trying her best to be civil, but she hadn't even let Father and Kohaku see that scar, and Kagome knew about it.  
  
"Ane-ue!!!!! Miroku's here!" Kohaku called from downstairs.  
  
"Coming, Kohaku." Sango replied.  
  
"Hello Sango. You do look lovely tonight." Miroku commented. He was dressed in blue jeans with a large purple shirt, one of his favorite outfits.  
  
"Thank you, Miroku. You look. nice." Sango said slowly.  
  
"You look so cute together!" Kagome and her friends, Eri, Lina, Rika, and Miho came running down the stairs, each of them holding a camera.  
  
"Oh boy. I can see why you would get sick of this, Sango." Miroku muttered to Sango, sweatdropping.  
  
"Good. Someone understands." Sango muttered back.  
  
"Now stand together, so we can get pictures of this!" Kagome instructed.  
  
"Gods, this is embarrassing." Sango rolled her eyes at Kagome's antics.  
  
"Kagome! Leave Sango alone, why don't you?" Souta said, running into the room, with Kohaku following, laughing slightly at Sango's discomfort.  
  
"Bug off, Souta! You wouldn't understand!" Kagome retorted, and proceeded with taking the picture. Eri, Rika, Lina, and Miho did exactly the same thing.  
  
Twenty minutes, and five photographs later, Sango and Miroku finally got to leave the house.  
  
"That, Miroku, is the hell that is my life." Sango said tiredly.  
  
"I can see that." Was the answer she got.  
  
"2000 yen says Kagome and her fiend. er, friends are spying from her bedroom window." Sango picked up a rock, and threw it at Kagome's window. It hit, and the screams of five teenage girls could be heard.  
  
"Good thing I never took the bet, or I'd be short 2000 yen." Miroku said, eyeing the window.  
  
"That made my day." Sango laughed.  
  
"Agreed." Miroku nodded, bending down and kissing Sango, who blushed in return.  
  
"Miroku!!!! What was that for?" She sputtered, grateful that it was dark enough for her blush not to show.  
  
"Well, if Kagome and her friends are going to spy on us, then let's give them something to watch." He explained.  
  
"Okay." She said, kissing him again, longer, this time. "Boy. Kagome and her friends are probably going crazy right about now." She thought.  
  
When the kiss ended, Sango and Miroku doubled over laughing.  
  
"D-do you think they were watching that?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Probably." Was all Sango could get out before she burst out laughing again.  
  
"I suppose we'd better get going." Miroku suggested, being the first one to stop laughing.  
  
"Agreed."  
  
~*~  
  
The Slayers movie was quite interesting. Sango had to slap Miroku a few times and tell him that Nahga was only an anime character. And McDonalds was dull. It was only when they got to the bookstore that things really got interesting. Sango found a manga for Kohaku, called Ragnarok (No, I don't own this manga), and Miroku found a magazine that Sango made him put back, because it was 'inapropriate'.  
  
"But Sango!"  
  
"NO!!!!"  
  
"Jeez. Must be that time of the month." Miroku muttered, earning him a slap.  
  
"Give it up, already!" Sango hissed. "This is embarasing."  
  
Sango payed for Kohaku's manga, and left with Miroku.  
  
~*~  
  
Sango and Miroku were heading home, playing some American pop music on the radio.  
  
"I'm standing on a bridge  
  
I'm waiting in the dark  
  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
  
There's nothing but the rain  
  
No footsteps on the ground  
  
I'm listening but there's no sound"  
  
  
  
Sango sang quietly to the music.  
  
"Wow, Sango's good." Miroku thought.  
  
  
  
"Isn't anyone trying to find me  
  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Won't you take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I-I'm with you  
  
I'm with you"  
  
  
  
Sango apparently didn't realize that she was singing, because she had her eyes closed, and her head was leaned back against the back of the seat.  
  
"She looks so calm. Not like the Sango I know, who's always uptight and secretive. I don't think I'm going to tell her she's singing. She might stop if I do that." Miroku thought.  
  
"I'm looking for a place  
  
Searching for a face  
  
Is anybody here I know  
  
'Cause nothing's going right  
  
And everything's a mess  
  
And no one likes to be alone  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me  
  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Won't you take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I-I'm with you  
  
I'm with you"  
  
  
  
Sango didn't stop singing, nor did she open her eyes.  
  
"She can't know that she's singing. The Sango I've known for my whole life wouldn't sing something this deep in front of anyone." Miroku decided.  
  
  
  
"Oh why is everything so confusing  
  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
It's a damn cold life  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Won't you take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I-I'm with you  
  
I'm with you"  
  
  
  
She looks sad." Miroku thought, looking away from the road for a split second.  
  
  
  
"Take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I-I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm with you"  
  
  
  
Sango finished the song.  
  
"You have a lovely voice, Sango." Miroku commented.  
  
"What? Oh gods. I was singing? Sorry." Sango stuttered, blushing.  
  
"No! You were amazing!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Thank you. But, you never heard me singing, understood. And if you tell ANYONE otherwise, I'll beat you to a bloody pulp, got it?"  
  
"Now that's the Sango I know and." Miroku stopped, realizing what he was about to say.  
  
"Very funny, Miroku." Sango replied dryly.  
  
"Well, we're here."  
  
"Okay. Hmmmmm." Sango answered thoughtfully.  
  
"Uh, what are you thinking about, Sango?" Miroku asked nervously.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Sango replied, picking up a stone and throwing it at Kagome's window. It hit, and once again, the screams of five girls could be heard. " I figured they were watching."  
  
"Nice aim."  
  
"Thanks." Sango moved in and kissed Miroku.  
  
"Now. That was something worth watching." Miroku commented after the kiss ended.  
  
"Yeah. Just think about what everyone at school's going to say." Sango muttered.  
  
"What makes you sure they'll find out?"  
  
"Oh, please. This is Kagome and her friends we're talking about! 2000 yen says the entire school knows by lunchtime tomorrow."  
  
"I know better than to make bets with you, Sango."  
  
"Whatever you say. Night!"  
  
~*~  
  
Sango walked into the house, and was greeted by Kagome and her friends, all waving photographs of her and Miroku in her face.  
  
"Is Miroku a good kisser?" Miho asked.  
  
"What happened?" Rika asked.  
  
"Did he give you a rose?" Eri asked.  
  
"Was he romantic?" Lina asked.  
  
"Miroku isn't a bad kisser, nothing special happened, no rose, and he was romantic, enough." Sango replied, pushing her way through the girls and heading to her room.  
  
"Well, Miroku's nicer than I give him credit for. And he's flattering." Sango said, lying on her bed.  
  
"Sango?" Kagome asked from the other side the door.  
  
Sango pretended to be asleep when Kagome came in. And she heard Kagome talking.  
  
"Sango shouldn't sleep without the covers on. She'll get sick! And she's always in such a bad mood around me. Well, I don't care if she hates me. I'm going to keep trying to be her friend!" Kagome exclamied, pulling the covers over Sango and turning around to leave.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Huh? Sango?"  
  
"Why do you keep trying? Why don't you give up?"  
  
"Because. I haven't heard a good reason for why you hate me."  
  
"I have a reason. I just won't tell."  
  
"Well, then. I guess I'm going to keep trying."  
  
"Do as you please."  
  
"Good night, Sango. And if you want to, you can come and hang out with us for a while."  
  
"No thanks. Not tonight."  
  
"Okay. Seeya!"  
  
"Seeya."  
  
  
  
SANGO'S JOURNAL NOT A DIARY!!!!! KEEP OUT!!!  
  
Sango. Again. Well, Miroku and I had our 'date' tonight, and I'll admit that he's pretty cool. I think Kagome knew why I asked him out, but she didn't show it. And then, when I got here, I was surrounded by Kagome and her friends, who asked me questions about our 'date'! Geez! And I think I'm beginning to like Kagome. Or at least, I don't hate her as much any more. G2g!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Kagome's chapter  
  
  
  
Kagome walked up to Sango's door. "Sango?"  
  
"Come in Kagome." Sango seemed reluctant to let Kagome in. "I thought you were having friends over."  
  
"Yeah. I just came to talk. That's a bad scar! How did you get it?" Kagome walked in and saw a big scar on Sango's back.  
  
"Hm? It's still there then? I guess it didn't heal well. I got it in a fight." Sango explained, turning around. She was wearing black jeans with flames going up the sides of the legs, and a red shirt that said 'femme fatale'.  
  
"Oh my. Is it alright? It looks like someone stabbed you."  
  
"Actually, that's what happened, and it's fine." Sango didn't seem to want to talk about it, so Kagome dropped the subject.  
  
"Ane-ue! Miroku's here!" Kohaku called.  
  
"Coming!" Sango called back.  
  
Kagome left and went back to her room, where her friends, Rika, Lina, Miho, and Eri were waiting, satisfied that she was able to talk to Sango. "Okay, guys! Get the cameras!" She said. Her friends did as Kagome said, and they ran downstairs.  
  
"You look so cute together!" Kagome cooed, pushing Sango next to Miroku and getting her camera ready.  
  
"Kagome! Leave Sango alone!" Souta called, walking into the room with Kohaku.  
  
"Bug off, Souta!" Kagome shot back.  
  
Each of them took a picture, and went back to Kagome's room.  
  
~*~  
  
The rest of the night passed slowly. They played every game they could think of, from truth or dare to guess the TV character. Finally, at about ten, Sango got back. Kagome and her four guests ran to her window, and watched as Sango kissed Miroku goodnight. They ran downstairs, and bombarded Sango with questions.  
  
"Is Miroku a good kisser?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Did he give you a rose?"  
  
"Was he romantic?" (A/N: Read Sango's chapter to find out which friend said what.)  
  
Sango gave the girls a look that clearly said "none of your business, but I'll tell anyway, since it's the quickest way to get rid of you." "Miroku's a decent kisser, I guess. Nothing special happened, no rose, and he was romantic. enough." She said, pushing her way past the girls and going to bed.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sango?" Kagome asked, knocking on Sango's bedroom door. Kagome walked in and saw Sango sleeping without the covers on. "Sango shouldn't sleep without the covers on, she'll get sick! And she's always in such a bad mood around me. Well I don't care! I'm going to keep trying to be her friend!" Kagome exclaimed, pulling the covers over Sango and turning to leave.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Huh? Sango?"  
  
"Why do you keep trying? Why don't you give up?"  
  
"Because I haven't heard a good reason for why you hate me."  
  
"I have a reason. I'm just not telling."  
  
"Well, then. I guess I'm going to keep trying."  
  
"Do as you please."  
  
"Good night, Sango. And if you want to, you can come hang out with us for a while."  
  
"No thanks. Not tonight."  
  
"Okay. Seeya!"  
  
"Seeya."  
  
  
  
KAGOME'S DIARY (KEEP OUT!!!!!!)  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I managed to talk to Sango twice tonight! And she was nice! She has a bad scar on her back, where someone stabbed her. That can't be fun. I don't think she's told anyone, even Miroku about it. Makes me feel kinda special. And she said that she had a reason for hating me, but she wasn't telling. Maybe she doesn't hate me anymore? Ack! Eri, Rika, Miho, and Lina are spending the night, and they're about to read this, so, g2g!  
  
Kag  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ending notes: I know Kagome's part of the chapter was short, and Sango's part was a bit of a songfic. I wrote the majority of this chapter on a sugar high. REVIEW PLEASE! (Or I'll send Miroku out to grope you. And for those of you who would like that, I'll send Jaken out to grope you. ^^) 


	5. Why Did You Die?

Disclaimers: Ya already know this, people. Do I REALLY have to tell you who I do and don't own? My friend Kara was staying over, and she helped me write this. Thanks, Kar. You really helped me in this chapter. Sorry for not updating. I had another chapter done and saved, but I decided to save it for later in the story, because it went into some stuff I hadn't covered yet. So, I wrote a replacement chapter 5. Hope ya like it!  
  
  
  
Sango walked up the cemetery path. It was late, about ten at night, and her family (a word I don't use lightly) was probably worried about her. But that wasn't important to Sango right now. She walked up to a tombstone. Engraved on it were the words:  
  
Taijiya Izumi  
  
April, 1, 1961 - November, 12, 1991 (A/N: 11 Years ago.)  
  
Beloved mother, and cherished wife  
  
(Kara: C'mon, Vic! This is depressing!) (Me (Vic): It's supposed to be.)  
  
Sango knelt down on the wet grass, and touched the tombstone. "Mom." She whispered. "I know I'm not dressed apropriatly to see you, but, I had to come. Why did you have to go? You never did anything to deserve this." Sango sobbed. It was raining, but Sango didn't notice. She just stayed by her mother's grave. "I can still remember the day you died."  
  
:::FLASHBACK:::  
  
A five year old Sango is seen running into a bleak hospital room, and screaming. "NO!!! Mama! MAMA!!!" She sobs, running up to her mother's bed. "You can't be dead! They're lying! Mama, please, sit up!" A doctor comes in and picks the young Sango up, and half-carries, half-drags her out of the hospital room, and back to her father.  
  
"The baby is fine. A healthy baby boy. But the mother, didn't make it." The doctor says regretfully.  
  
"Papa! Papa! They say Mama's not getting up! Papa! It's not true is it?" Sango screams, crying.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sango, but it's true. Your mother, has died."  
  
"NO! Mama isn't dead! She can't be!" Sango cries.  
  
:::END FLASHBACK:::  
  
"Mom. I don't know what to say. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the times I was bad as a child." Tears rolled freely down Sango's cheeks, as she placed a single red rose on her mother's grave.  
  
"Don't be sorry, Sango. You have done nothing wrong. And it was my time to go. No one could have prevented it." Izumi Taijiya's voice sounded in the back of Sango's head. As much as she would have liked to believe that her mother was standing behind her, and comforting her, as she had done so many times when Sango was a child, Sango knew that it wasn't true, and the more she tried to believe it, the more it would hurt when she realized it was all her imagination. She heard four people calling her.  
  
"Sango? Where are you?" The first voice sounded like Kagome.  
  
"Sango? Sango?" This one was probably Souta.  
  
"Ane-ue!!!!!! Are you alright?" Kohaku must have come as well.  
  
"Sango! SANGO! C'mon, Sango! We're all really worried!" And this one was. Miroku? Why would Miroku be here searching for her? Was he really that worried?  
  
Sango wanted to reply to the calls, but something inside her kept her from doing so. All she wanted was to be alone. Unfortunately, that was asking too much. Kagome walked into the cemetery and saw Sango by the tombstone.  
  
"Oh goody. Now Kagome's going to yell to everyone that she's found me, and any hopes of being alone will be history." Sango thought.  
  
"Sango? Why are you here? It's so late. And everyone's really worried about you. Won't you come back?" Kagome asked, putting her hand on Sango's shoulder.  
  
"No. Leave me alone, Kagome." Sango whispered.  
  
"I can't do that." Kagome explained.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because, you're my friend. And I'm worried about you. That's why everyone's looking for you."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Well, we do."  
  
"Hn. If you cared, you'd leave."  
  
"No. If I cared, which I do, I'd stay here and listen to you."  
  
"Fine. Stay if you want."  
  
"Okay! Now, is that your mother's grave?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Want to talk about it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on, Sango!" Kagome persisted.  
  
"Fine, fine." Sango sighed, giving up.  
  
"Now, spill." Kagome instructed.  
  
"Okay already! My mother died giving birth to Kohaku. She was kind, and gentle, and she never did anything wrong. When she died, it was like my world died with her. There was one person who comforted me more than anyone else. Who listened whenever I wanted to talk. Miroku. He still listens, but now everyone wants me to talk. I hate it." Sango said.  
  
"Oh. I see. That's horrible! I'm sorry, Sango." Kagome patted Sango on the back, letting her step-sister cry into her rain coat.  
  
"Sango? SANGO? Are you near here?" Sango and Kagome heard Miroku calling.  
  
"Yo! Kagome! You here?"  
  
"That's Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"Miroku must have called him." Sango decided.  
  
"There you two are!" Miroku said, running up to the two girls, and dragging Inuyasha with him. Kohaku and Souta followed, slowly.  
  
"C'mon, Kagome. Let's go." Inuyasha said, pulling Kagome away.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed. "Let me go!"  
  
"No way. It's late. You, me, and the squirts are heading back to the shrine. We'll let Miroku take care of Sango." Inuyasha said, picking Kagome up and giving her a piggy back ride. "Yo, squirts! Follow!" He ordered.  
  
After Kagome, Inuyasha, Souta and Kohaku left, Miroku walked up to Sango. "Sango? Are you alright?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing of your concern."  
  
"Sango! I understand that you don't believe in bothering people with your problems, but you need to speak. If you don't, you're just going to get more and more depressed. I've seen what depression does to people, it's not pretty. Unless you wish that upon yourself, you must talk."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"So speak!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Sango!"  
  
"I've spoken to Kagome already. I don't need to speak again."  
  
"Why the hell do I even try?" Miroku said, giving up.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Now, Sango. Let's go back."  
  
"Give me one more minute?"  
  
"Okay. One minute. And then we're leaving."  
  
"Mother. I must take my leave. Kohaku, Father, and I all wish you were still alive. Please rest well, and I will come back as soon as I can." Sango said her goodbye, and turned around to leave.  
  
"Miroku?" She asked as they left the cemetery.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why were you looking for me?"  
  
"Kagome called me to say you were missing, and asked me to help find you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Why did you ask?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
"Whatever you say. It's futile trying to argue with you."  
  
"I know."  
  
Silence followed throughout the walk to the shrine, and when they got back, Sango bid Miroku good night, and headed in through the back, so no one would see or hear her. She slipped a note under Kagome's door (remember, Kagome's room is right next to Sango's), asking her to tell everyone she was back, and locked herself in her room.  
  
Apparently Kagome had done as Sango's note requested, because Sanako Higurashi came knocking on her door five minutes after Sango had gotten changed into her pajama's, an oversized black shirt and black sweatpants that were torn a bit.  
  
"Sango, dear? Are you alright?" Sanako asked.  
  
"Fine." Sango replied, not getting up.  
  
"May I come in?"  
  
Sango was sorely tempted to say no, but Father would have a fit if she did, so instead she replied: "Sure." And got up and unlocked her door.  
  
"Sango, what's wrong? Where did you go?" Sanako asked, sitting down next to Sango.  
  
"Kagome must not have told her. I'll have to thank Kagome for that later." Sango thought. "Nowhere special, just to the bookstore." She said.  
  
"Then why are you so wet?" Sanako asked.  
  
"Damn." Sango thought. "It started raining really hard, and I didn't have a raincoat." She said weakly.  
  
"If you say so, dear." Sanako clearly didn't believe her.  
  
"I went to the cemetery." Sango sighed. Why was it that people who never pressed you were always the ones who made you spill?  
  
"To see your mother?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"It shows."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"If you need to talk to someone."  
  
"I've already got someone to talk to."  
  
"Well, if you need anyone else, you can talk to me."  
  
"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."  
  
"Good night, Sango."  
  
"Night."  
  
  
  
SANGO'S JOURNAL  
  
  
  
Sango again. I went to the cemetery to visit Mom today. Kagome found me. And then Inuyasha and Miroku (and Kohaku and Souta) found us. Inuyasha dragged Kagome (and Souta and Kohaku) away, but not before she got a great amount of info out of me. How the hell does she do that? And Miroku tried as well, but he gave up (smirk). Sanako came into my room, and started acting all motherly. I hate that. It makes me feel bad. It should be MY mother, not her. Well, g2g.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ending Notes: Yea. I gave up on writing a part based on Kagome. I think I'm just going to stick this fanfic around Sango. I need reviews!!!! I 


	6. Normal Days

Disclaimers: Blah blah blah. Ya already know who I do and don't own, so I'll skip over that part. Anywho, I know the last chapter was kinda depressing. This chapter was co-written by Kara, again, while she was spending the night, anf we were on major sugar highs. We had lotsa pocky, many chocolate bars, about five soda's each, and cake, which was completely inedible, as neither of us are really good at cooking of any form. Anyway, here's the next chapter. And thanks Kar, you're the best friend I could have!  
  
  
  
Sango sat on her bed, thinking about last night's events. "I can understand Miroku, Kohaku, and even Kagome coming out to look for me, but why were Inuyasha and Souta there? Were they really worried? I did run off without telling anyone." She said thoughtfully to herself.  
  
"Sango! Miroku's here to see you!" Souta called.  
  
"Coming, Souta!" She called back, heading downstairs. Sango had been getting a lot of visits lately, mostly by Miroku, but some other friends, an old friend, Yuki, and Kagome's group of friends came a long to visit as well.  
  
"Hey Miroku." Sango said tiredly.  
  
"Hey." Miroku replied. "I came to see if you're alright."  
  
"I'm fine. Want to (yawn) stay for a while?"  
  
"Sure. If I'm not intruding."  
  
"Not at all. C'mon." Sango pulled Miroku up to her room.  
  
"So, Sango. Kagome said you ran off without telling anyone, or leaving a note." Miroku said, sitting down on the chair by Sango's desk (which I might add, is very cluttered).  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It was raining pretty hard. You shouldn't have gone out. You could have got very sick. And we were all really worried, even Inuyasha, when Kagome told him." (A/N: That's something, as this is Inuyasha we're talking about.) Miroku frowned.  
  
"I know, I know. It was stupid of me. Wait, did you say Inuyasha was worried? I barely even know him!" Sango looked very surprised, as well as very guilty.  
  
"Well, yeah. You're a close friend of both Kagome and me. And we're some of his only friends. Besides, you've never seen Kagome when she's pissed off. She can slam Inuyasha, which is pretty tough." Miroku explained.  
  
"Figures. Look, Miroku. I'm really sorry. Like I said, it was really stupid of me to go off on my own, especially at night when it's raining so hard." Sango looked down.  
  
'Yeah. It was. But we all understand. Am I correct in assuming that you haven't talked to your father yet?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"You should. I'm sure he isn't angry."  
  
"He's not. Kagome and just about everyone else here told me. I just feel guilty. I went to see Mom without telling him."  
  
"Hey. You don't look like you've eaten."  
  
"I skipped dinner last night, and I didn't eat breakfast or lunch."  
  
"Want to go out and get some good, old fashioned, over-greasy, fast food?"  
  
"Sure." Sango laughed. "Just let me tell someone."  
  
Sango and Miroku headed downstairs. "Mrs. Higurashi?" She said, talking to the first person in the house that she saw.  
  
"Call me Sanako, Sango. What is it?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.  
  
"Okay. Miroku and I are going out for some food." Sango explained.  
  
"Okay! Thank you for telling me. I'd hate to be worried again."  
  
"Right." Unknowingly, Sanako had just sent Sango on a major guilt trip.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mrs. Higurashi seems really nice." Miroku commented. He and Sango had decided to eat at the local pizza joint. The pizza was over-greasy and burnt, but they didn't really care.  
  
"Call her Sanako. I have to. And it makes me uncomfortable hearing you call her that." Sango said.  
  
"Right. Sanako seems really nice." Miroku fixed his comment.  
  
"Yeah. I guess she is." Sango gave in.  
  
"This is kinda awkward."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It just me or did they add an extra gallon of grease when cooking this stuff?" Miroku asked, poking at a grease-covered piece of pizza.  
  
"Not just you." Sango replied, looking at her own piece of pizza.  
  
"I don't think it's healthy to have this much grease on anything edible."  
  
"Yeah. But you're implying that even without this much grease, the pizza would be edible, which I would have to disagree with." Sango pointed out.  
  
"Okay. You've got me there. I'll admit, this stuff could never be edible." Miroku laughed.  
  
"I think I just lost my appetite." Sango said, looking at her pizza again, and thinking about their conversation.  
  
"No way, Sango. You said you've skipped three meals. Not good. You're eating this crap, edible or otherwise." Miroku answered.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhh. Do I have to? It's not like I'm wasting your money, I paid for mine." Sango complained.  
  
"Yes. I know you paid for it, but still." Miroku said sternly.  
  
"If you wanted me to eat, you shouldn't have brought up how inedible this stuff is." Sango pointed out.  
  
"Eat! I don't want you to starve!" Miroku sounded worried.  
  
"Alright already!" Sango said, eating her pizza as fast as she could.  
  
"Sango, you're going to choke." Miroku warned.  
  
"It's all gone, and I'm still alive." Sango said.  
  
"Point taken."  
  
"Now, let's get out of here."  
  
"Okay."  
  
~*~  
  
Sango and Miroku had decided to take a walk through the park.  
  
"Eh. Now I feel like we're a couple." Sango said, looking at all the couples around them.  
  
"And is something wrong with that?" Miroku asked, grinning.  
  
"Is that a trick question?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay then, no. There's nothing wrong with it that I can see."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I know that perverted look, Miroku. I'm your best friend, remember? You can't pull your groping tricks on me."  
  
"And yet somehow I always manage to."  
  
"And you end up with a giant slap mark."  
  
"It's worth it." Miroku's hand made its way to Sango's butt as he said this,  
  
"Miroku!"  
  
:::CRACK:::  
  
"Still worth it." Miroku laughed, rubbing his cheek where Sango had slapped him.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" Sango yelled.  
  
"Okay, okay!" Miroku gave in.  
  
"You alright? I slapped you pretty hard." Sango asked.  
  
"Yeah. Keep in mind, this kind of abuse is normal." Miroku said.  
  
"Watch it, or I'll slap you again." Sango warned.  
  
"Okay, no more teasing." Miroku said.  
  
"Sango! Miroku!"  
  
Sango and Miroku turned around to see Kagome running towards them, dragging Inuyasha with her, and burst out laughing.  
  
"Cute, Inuyasha, real cute." Miroku joked, once he stopped laughing.  
  
"Shut up, idiot." Inuyasha snarled back.  
  
"I can't help it! And by the looks of things, Sango can't either!" Miroku pointed to Sango, who was laughing her head off (A/N: NO. Not literally.) at something.  
  
"I'm not laughing at Inuyasha!" Sango exclaimed, still laughing.  
  
"Then what are you laughing at?" Miroku asked.  
  
"That!" Sango pointed to her right, where her friend (A/N: And Miroku's friend, too), Yuki was trying to get something back from a kid.  
  
"Give it back, Shippo!" Yuki yelled, pulling at what looked like a chocolate.  
  
"No! I want it!" Shippo yelled back.  
  
A girl, about seven, sat under a tree and watched all this, not doing anything to stop her feuding younger brother and older sister.  
  
"Rin! Help me!" Shippo called. A/N: My reason for putting Rin in this role is that I don't have any plans of putting Sesshoumaru in this fanfic yet, and I had to put Rin in, I wuv her! So kawaii!)  
  
"No way! Rin doesn't want to get involved!" Rin called back, not moving.  
  
"Gotcha, squirt!" Yuki exclaimed, pulling the chocolate bar away from Shippo while he was talking to Rin.  
  
"MEANY!" Shippo cried.  
  
"Oh close it! You already ate yours! I don't see why you need mine!" Yuki said.  
  
"Hi, Yuki. Normal day for you, I see." Miroku said, walking up to the three siblings with Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha following.  
  
"Hey Miroku. Shippo here was just trying to get my candy. Again." Yuki replied.  
  
"Are they always like this?" Kagome asked Sango, referring to Yuki and Shippo.  
  
"Who? You mean Yuki and Shippo? Yep. Always. Rin's smart, she stays out of it." Sango whispered back.  
  
"SHIPPO! GET OUT OF MY BACKPACK!" Yuki yelled, turning on her brother, who was going through her bag in pursuit of more candy.  
  
"Hm." Shippo pouted, moving away from Yuki's bag.  
  
(Kara: Vic, add some sweatdrops, why dontcha?) (Me: Good idea. Types something and sweatdrops appear on Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Rin)  
  
"Little brat." Yuki muttered.  
  
(Kara: Shippo is not a brat!) (Me: Trust me, Kar, he's playing the role of a little brother, of course Yuki's going to say he's a brat.)  
  
"Hey, Rin. Care to tell us how this started?" Miroku asked, leaning by the little girl who had watched the battle unfold.  
  
"Well, Shippo ate his chocolate, and Rin gave him some of hers, because Rin didn't want a lot of chocolate. Then Shippo wants more chocolate, and he tries to take Yuki's. Rin didn't want to get involved, so Rin stayed away." Rin said.  
  
"So this was started by Shippo's sweet tooth?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yes. That's what Rin thinks." Rin replied.  
  
"What is wrong with these people?" Inuyasha muttered to Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha! That's mean!" Kagome hissed.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with them. They're just to much alike, is all." Sango whispered, joining the conversation.  
  
"Whatever." Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"LETGOOFME!" Shippo cried. (A/N: for those of you who can't figure it out, Shippo said; let go of me!) The little boy was in a headlock, courtesy of his older sister.  
  
"Not until you give me back the candy you took, you little brat!" Yuki replied.  
  
"Here! Here!" Shippo cried, pulling out about five chocolate bars.  
  
"Much better." Yuki said smugly, smirking.  
  
(Me & Kara: More sweatdrops!)  
  
Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Rin sweatdropped again.  
  
"Yuki! Rin thinks it's getting late!" Rin said, looking at the sunset.  
  
"Yeah, it is. We gotta go." Yuki agreed, gathering her things and walking away with Shippo and Rin.  
  
Well, that was. odd." Kagome said, once Yuki, Shippo, and Rin were gone.  
  
"Odd isn't the word I'd use." Inuyasha added.  
  
"Eh. If you think that's bad, never EVER go over to their place." Sango said.  
  
"Yeah. Yuki and Rin's room (they share a room) is pretty neat, but the rest of the house is a total mess. Their mom's never around to clean, and Yuki can't handle the mess on her own, so it looks like a dump. And Yuki and Shippo argue nonstop" Miroku agreed.  
  
"Uh, Kagome? We should get back. It's almost dinnertime." Sango pointed out, looking at her watch.  
  
~*~  
  
The walk home was pretty uneventful. Miroku tried to grope Sango, and she slapped him, which made Kagome laugh, and Inuyasha snort, trying to hold in his laughter.  
  
"Mom! We're home!" Kagome called.  
  
"Hello girls! And Miroku and Inuyasha as well! What a pleasant surprise!" Sanako said, smiling. "Would you boys care to stay for dinner?"  
  
Sango and Kagome looked at each other.  
  
"I wouldn't want to be a nuisance, Mrs. Higurashi." Miroku spoke first.  
  
"Uh, neither would I." Inuyasha agreed.  
  
"Oh! It's no trouble at all, right girls?" Sanako (to lazy to write Mrs. Higurashi) said.  
  
"Uh, right, Mom." Kagome said slowly.  
  
"Of course." Sango smiled.  
  
"Well, if it's okay, then I don't see why not." Miroku smiled.  
  
"Yeah. Sesshoumaru ain't expecting me back for dinner, anyway." Inuyasha agreed.  
  
"Dinner will be ready at eight." Sanako said, heading back into the kitchen.  
  
"What now?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I guess we could head up to my room and listen to some music." Sango suggested.  
  
Kagome winced at the thought of listening to Black Sabbath, but convinced herself that Sango MUSt have something else, and she did. She had Pink, Kelly Osbourne, Shania Twain, Avril Lavigne, and many others. They finally picked Kelly Osbourne, after many objections by Inuyasha and Miroku, who wanted to listen to Black Sabbath, but Kagome refused to let that happen.  
  
"Hey, Sango?" Kagome asked quietly while 'Shut Up' played in the background,  
  
"Yeah?" Sango replied, making sure Inuyasha and Miroku weren't listening.  
  
"Aren't you nervous?" Kagome whispered.  
  
"About what? I'm nervous about lots of things right now." Sango confessed.  
  
"About Inuyasha and Miroku staying for dinner." Kagome replied.  
  
"Of course I'm nervous! This is Miroku we're talking about, after all. But I trust him. All I'd worry about is his telling everyone some of the things I've said. Which he won't, because he knows I'll beat him into a bloody pulp if he does."  
  
"I see. I'm just nervous because Inuyasha isn't exactly the most. sociable person, you know?"  
  
"Yeah. But just trust him. It's really all you can do."  
  
"And that's half of what's bugging me."  
  
"Well, then. There's really nothing I can do for you."  
  
"I know."  
  
  
  
SANGO'S JOURNAL  
  
Hey. Pretty odd day. Miroku and I went out to the park and met up with Kagome and Inuyasha. And then we met up with Yuki, and her little brother, Shippo (they were fighting over chocolate!!!), and their sister, Rin. Miroku and Inuyasha are staying for dinner. This might be strange. G2g.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ending notes: Heya peoples! Hope ya liked this chapter! (Kara & Me: Evil Grins) Miroku and Inuyasha having dinner with Kagome and Sango. This will be interesting. (Kara: And you can be sure I'll help write it!) Uh, yeah. Kara's going to be co-writing this fanfic. 


	7. Dinner Oh my

Disclaimers: Hiya all you people! I had this chapter typed up, and then my computer froze just as I was about to save it. So, I had to retype it, which took a while. Kara's helping, again. Here's the chapter!  
  
  
  
"Miroku! Give that back!" Sango yelled, trying desperately to get the magazine she was reading back from Miroku.  
  
"No way!" Miroku yelled back. They were confined to Sango's room, so the chase wasn't really exciting.  
  
(Me: Rooms aren't good for chases.) (Kara: Yea. She knows.) (Me: Hehehe. That I do.)  
  
"Give it back, NOW!" Sango screamed, tackling Miroku to the ground and taking her magazine back. When Miroku got up, he banged his head on Sango's dresser, knocking the little Buddhist statue he had given her five years ago off it's spot and onto the floor.  
  
"Owwwwwwww." Miroku complained, then looked at the statue. "You kept this?"  
  
"Of course." Sango said, blushing. "It's special."  
  
"Why is this statue so special?" Kagome asked, examining the little statue.  
  
"Miroku gave me that statue for my eleventh birthday." Sango explained, still blushing.  
  
(Me: I have a statue just like that on my dresser. My dresser's very cluttered, but that statue holds a special place in my heart, because my friend gave it to me when I moved.) (Kara: She does! It's at the very front of her dresser. I've seen it. It's really special to her.)  
  
"Oh! That's so sweet!" Kagome cooed, giving the statue back to Sango, who put it back on her dresser.  
  
"Yeah. I guess it is." Sango agreed.  
  
"So that's why you kept it?" Miroku asked.  
  
"That and one other reason." Sango replied.  
  
"Which would be?" Miroku pried.  
  
"I'll tell you later." Sango whispered to him.  
  
"Ane-ue! Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome! Dinner's ready!" Kohaku called.  
  
"We'll be there in a minute, Kohaku!" Sango called back.  
  
The four teens headed out to dinner. Kagome and Inuyasha sat on one side of the table, and Sango and Miroku sat across from them.  
  
"Tell me now?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Tell me why you kept the statue."  
  
"Because it's the only thing I have from you. All your other gifts to me were edible."  
  
'Oh. Right."  
  
"Hey! It's Inuyasha!" Souta said, running up to his idol.  
  
(Me: Hahahahaha.) (Kara: Riiiiiiiight.)  
  
"Hey Souta." Inuyasha almost smiled.  
  
"How are you doing, Kohaku?" Miroku asked Sango's brother, who was standing by his chair.  
  
"Fine. And you, Miroku?" Kohaku replied.  
  
"Fine." Miroku answered, turning to Sango. "He's so polite."  
  
(Kara: So polite.) (Me: Miroku or Kohaku?) (Kara: Thinks Both.)  
  
"Mm?" Sango replied.  
  
"It's easy to see that you're siblings."  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"Sure, you're more short-tempered, and violent, and a bit of a tomboy, but you're also funny, caring, and fun to be around."  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"Can you say something besides 'mm'?" Miroku asked, a bit frustrated.  
  
"Sure. Thank you for the compliment." Sango smiled.  
  
"You have a pretty smile." Miroku complimented.  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"Yes. And it's not just your smile that's beautiful. You're beautiful."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
And they kissed. Completely ignoring Kagome and Inuyasha, who were talking about something, Kohaku and Souta, who were talking about the latest video games, and Mrs. Higurashi, who walked in, and quickly walked back out, so as not to interupt.  
  
(Me: Hahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!) (Kara: Sweatdrops Can't you write a fanfic without adding romance?) (Me: Nope!) (Kara: Sweatdrops)  
  
When the kiss ended, Sango was blushing heavily. "Ummmmmmmmmm."  
  
"You're a good kisser." Miroku smirked.  
  
"T-Thank you?" Sango said, blushing more.  
  
"How sweet!" Kagome cooed from the other side of the table.  
  
"Nice goin' Miroku." Inuyasha grinned.  
  
"So, now. Is Miroku a good kisser?" Kagome asked, smirking.  
  
"Um... Yes." Sango replied, her blush not fading in the slightest way.  
  
"Those two." Sanako sighed from the doorway.  
  
"Which pair?" Mr. Taijiya appeared behind Sanako.  
  
"Sango and Miroku."  
  
"Oh. It's high time they got together."  
  
(Me & Kara: I TOTALLY AGREE!!!!!)  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Mm. Shall we enter?"  
  
"Mm."  
  
But, like all parents, they had the worst possible timing, and walked in on Sango and Miroku kissing. Mr. Taijiya was completely unfazed, and made his way to his chair. Sanako, was speachless, but sat down in her chair, not daring to open her mouth.  
  
"Oh. Um, sorry." Miroku said, realizing that everyone was looking at him and Sango.  
  
"Sorry everyone." Sango looked down.  
  
"It's nothing! Not like you're the first couple ever to kiss in public!" Kagome quickly came to Sango's defense, making Sango blush more.  
  
(Kara: Way to go, Kagome.) (Me: Hehehe)  
  
"Yes. Kagome's right." Sanako agreed, snapping herself back into reality.  
  
"I think it's gross." Souta said, pretending to gag.  
  
"I'll bet when you're our age, you won't think so." Miroku smirked.  
  
"Miroku!" Sango exclaimed, hitting her boyfriend on the head.  
  
"You really are a pervert, Miroku." Inuyasha snorted, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Now, Sango. Don't hit Miroku. He's right." Mr. Taijiya inerjected.  
  
"I knew Sango was a man-beater, Kagome, but this is ridiculous." Inuyasha whispered to his girlfriend.  
  
"I know." Kagome muttered back.  
  
~*~  
  
Dinner went rather well. Miroku didn't do or say anything perverted, so Sango didn't have to hit him. Inuyasha was polite, or polite to his standards (or lack thereof. Lolz).  
  
"Good night, Miroku." Sango said. It was about 9:00, and Miroku was heading back to wherever he lived.  
  
"Night, Sango." Miroku replied, kissing Sango on the cheek before taking his leave.  
  
"Cute." Kagome walked up to Sango.  
  
"Hm? Oh, hey Kagome." 


	8. Friends Forever: Inuyasha and Sango

I know it has been a VERY long time since I updated this. But here it is. CHAPTER EIGHT: Concrete Angels. (Absolutely NOTHING to do with the song)  
Mr. Taijiya, and Mrs. Higurashi had gone out for a week. Meaning that Kagome and Sango were in charge. Miroku and Inuyasha stayed over, as well. Right now, Kagome and Inuyasha were arguing about something.  
  
"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" (Kagome)  
  
"YES IT IS!" (Inuyasha)  
  
"IS NOT!"  
  
"IS SO!"  
  
"IS NOT IS NOT IS NOT!"  
  
"IS SO IS SO IS SO!"  
  
Everyone had got bored quickly, and each had found their own way of ignoring Kagome and Inuyasha's bickering. Sango had borrowed a Martina McBride CD; "Greatest Hits", from Kagome, and had it in her portable CD player, with the volume up all the way. Miroku had brought his own CD player, and was listening to the Shania Twain CD he had taken from Sango; "Up!". Souta was playing video games, and Kohaku was reading a book.  
  
~*~  
  
Later...  
  
"NU UH! I do the putting away, YOU do the dishes, Kagome!" Souta objected.  
  
"IT'S YOUR JOB!"  
  
"NO IT IS NOT!"  
  
"IS SO!"  
  
"IS NOT!"  
  
"Ready?" Sango looked at Miroku and Kohaku. Both boys nodded. Miroku took his place at the sink, Kohaku got out a dish towel, and Sango waited for the dishes.  
  
20 Minutes later...  
  
"FINE! I'LL DO IT!" Kagome turned around, and saw that all the dishes were put away. "Wha."  
  
"You two were taking too long to decide, so Miroku, Kohaku, did the job for you." Sango explained.  
  
Kohaku and Miroku nodded.  
  
"Eh. Sorry guys."  
  
"Don't mention it." Sango smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
1 AM...  
  
Sango sat watching a late episode of "Friends". She heard someone come in, and she turned around. It was Inuyasha.  
  
"Can't sleep?" Inuyasha grunted.  
  
"Yea, same with you, I assume." Sango smiled. She and Kagome had invited Inuyasha and Miroku to stay over while their parents were away.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Sit down."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Five minutes later...  
  
Inuyasha looked over at Sango. She was looking at him thoughtfully. "Yo, Sango. Why ya looking at me?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry. I was trying to find your weakness." Sango answered truthfully.  
  
"You find it?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"That's because I don't have one."  
  
"Everyone has a weakness."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"I lost my weakness when I was a little kid."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yea. My mom was my weakness."  
  
"Oh. Sorry."  
  
"Don't be. But I don't have a weakness."  
  
"I'll bet Kagome would disagree with that."  
  
At the mention of Kagome's name, Inuyasha's eyes softened.  
  
"Ah ha! So KAGOME'S your weakness!" Sango exclaimed quietly.  
  
"Yea, I guess she is."  
  
"Hey, everyone has their weaknesses. It's nothing to be ashamed of."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"It's sweet."  
  
"Don't get all girly on me." Inuyasha eyed Sango carefully. She was dressed in a big black shirt with a picture of a pink pony riding over a rainbow. Over that picture was a giant X, and underneath it, the words; "This may be your dream, but it's my nightmare" written. She had on black sweatpants as well. "Hey, she's kinda cute." Inuyasha thought. "Nothing on Kagome, of course, but she's cute. I can see why the hentai likes her. And she's easy to get along with."  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha. Don't zone out on me." Sango said quietly, waving her hand in front of Inuyasha's face.  
  
"Huh? Sorry, Sango. Just. Thinking. That's all."  
  
"Uh huh. And people blush when they're thinking?"  
  
"You do."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yea. When you're thinking about Miroku."  
  
"How do you. How do you know that?"  
  
"Forget it."  
  
"Okay." Sango looked at Inuyasha. He was wearing boxers, and nothing else. (OKIE GIRLS! START DROOLIN!) She blushed slightly.  
  
"Hey, the show's over."  
  
"Damn. I wanted to see how it ended."  
  
"I'll tell you." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Inuyasha leaned in and whispered something in Sango's ear. Before he moved away, he kissed her on the cheek, making her blush. "Friends, right?" He grinned at the blushing girl beside him.  
  
"Right... Friends... Forever." Sango smiled slightly. "He's cute. I can see what Kagome likes about him. But I wouldn't take him over Miroku. Ever." She thought, a small smile gracing her features.  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Yea. You tired?"  
  
"Kinda."  
  
"Then go to bed."  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"Yea. G'night, Inuyasha..."  
  
"G'night, Sango..."  
  
Inuyasha and Sango both headed up the stairs. Sango went to her room, where Kagome was sleeping on the floor, and Inuyasha went to Kagome's room, where he and Miroku stayed.  
~*~  
No matter what, I guarantee, this will NOT turn out to be Inuyasha/Sango. But I wanted to put this in. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	9. erm I can't think of a title?

Writing this at the ungodly hour of 3 AM! Mom'll slaughter me if she catches me, but. Anywho, me no own, so you no sue.  
~*~  
"Ane-ue?" Kohaku knocked on Sango's door.  
  
Sango was lying on her bed, CD player on, playing her Shania Twain CD, which she had FINALLY managed to get back from Miroku, and thinking. She looked over at her clock. "3 AM." She muttered, turning off her CD player. She was thinking about Inuyasha, and what he had said a few hours ago.  
  
"Friends, right?" Inuyasha's words rang in her ears.  
  
"Yea, Inuyasha. We're friends." She murmured. "I promise."  
  
"Ane-ue?" Kohaku knocked again.  
  
"Huh?" Sango was snapped out of her trance. "Oh, come in, Kohaku."  
  
"Ane-ue. Were you and Inuyasha talking earlier?"  
  
"What? How'd you. How'd you know?"  
  
"I went down to get some water, and I heard you and Inuyasha talking. He said something about, uh. Being friends." Kohaku looked down, embarrassed that he had been caught eavesdropping.  
  
"Yea, we had that conversation. But why'd you wait 'til now to tell me that you knew?"  
  
"Why'd you stay up this long thinking about that conversation?" Kohaku asked, turning the question around.  
  
"No reason."  
  
"Then that's my answer."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Good night, Ane-ue."  
  
"Good night, Kohaku."  
  
The door closed.  
  
"So... Kohaku knows. Hope he didn't see Inuyasha kiss me." Sango smiled slightly. "Oh well. Even though it IS Saturday tomorrow, I'd better get to sleep. I think I'll go visit Mom tomorrow." She smiled and pulled the cord on her lamp, making her room suddenly dark.  
  
~*~  
Ending notes: Okay, short chapter. But at least I updated. ^^ Next chapter will be longer, I PROMISE. 


	10. Author's note

Well, I've FINALLY given up writing this. I can't do it any more. Sooooooo... Anyone want to take this fic over from me? If you do, email me a fully-written chapter of LHOS, and I'll pick the chapter that I think is best.  
  
Ya can reach me at: moonlight_maiden2003@yahoo.com  
  
Thankies and bye bye!  
  
~ Hime Hoshi - Star Princess 


End file.
